The Guardians and the mad man with a box
by Abby Birthday
Summary: Ils protègent et surveillent la Terre. Lui aussi, mais à mi-temps. Alors forcément leurs lignes temporelles se croisent de temps en temps. Crossover ROTG/Doctor Who. Série de OS
1. Voleuses, Voleuses !

Bonsoir/Bonjour.

Voici Tata Abby qui envahit un nouveau fandom. Deux nouveaux fandom plus précisément puisque cette fanfiction n'est pas une simple fanfiction. C'est le crossover entre l'un des films animations les plus génial de l'univers et la série la plus génial de l'univers j'ai nommée **_Doctor__ Who_**! Étant donner que nous sommes sur le fandom de Rise of the Guardians (oui je préfère en anglais car comme cela le titre est plus cool) je vais faire un bref résumé pour ce qui ne connaissent pas la série. Car au cas où certains ne regarde ni la BBC ni France 4 ni... (euh ce sont les seules chaines que je connait et qui font passer la série, mais si vous en connaissez d'autre passer les moi pour que je les rajoutes sur la liste), enfin bref je vais faire un résumé :

Le Docteur (nom et prénom inconnu) est un extraterrestre (plus précisément un seigneur du temps originaire de la planète Gallifrey) qui voyage dans un vaisseau spatiale appeler le TARDIS (**T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace (ou **T**emps **A** **R**elativité **D**imensionnelle **I**nter **S**patiale). Le TARDIS qui non seulement à comme design l'apparence d'une cabine de Police anglaise des années 1950 est aussi plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur (ou plus petit à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur), mais surtout à la possibilité de voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Donc le Docteur (qui au passage à dernièrement un peu plus de 1000 ans (aussi a noter que le Doctor a la capacité de régénération, quand il se trouve sur le point de mourir il se régénèrent, mais cela a des conséquence sur son physique, il change d'apparence, et phychique, son mental change aussi, seul la mémoire est demeurer intact)) voyage à bord de Sexy... euh pardon du TARDIS (oui... il appelle réellement son vaisseau sexy) en compagnie de compagnon humains (le plus souvent des femmes, jolie, plus ou moins jeune mais toujours avec un sacré caractère) et ils leurs arrivent souvent de devoirs sauver la planète sur lequel ils ont atterris.

Dont la Terre ! Alors je me suis demander comment ce passerait une rencontre Gardiens/Docteur.

De plus le Docteur dit lui même qu'il croit au Père Noël !

* * *

Vous pensez pouvoir lire maintenant ? Eh ben non j'ai encore deux petites choses à dire :

- Tout d'abord pour ce qui connaissent déjà la série (et qui n'ont pas étaient obligés de lire le pavé ci-dessus) mais qui n'ont vue que les épisodes de la série quand elle a reprit en 2005 : le Docteur qui apparait dans ce premier OS est le Premier Docteur qui fut interpréter par William Hartnell de 1963 à 1966 et donc la fille qui l'accompagne est sa petite-fille, Susan Foreman dont il fait parfois mention dans la nouvelle série). Ce premier OS est l'un des rare qui est basé sur l'ancienne série. Car de la première série je ne connait en réalités que très peu de chose car ayant visionnée peu d'épisode. Alors ils seront principalement plus basés sur la nouvelle.

- Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fan de la fée des dents mais... elle sera un peu malmener durant cette OS *rires*. Désolée Tooth, en réalité je t'adore.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai oublier... à oui bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Voleuses, voleuses !  
_**

L'agitation était à son comble dans le palais de Fée. Car on avait beau dire que les dents de lait tombées toute l'année, il y avait quand même certaines périodes où ces dernières avaient beaucoup plus de facilité a tombées qu'à d'autres moment. Ces périodes coïncidant comme par hasard lors des grands gavages collectifs. Disons par hasard les fêtes de fin d'années, tient ! Ce fut où alentour de Noël (mais ne lui demander pas quelle année exactement elle ne s'en souvient plus) donc que Toothiana rencontra pour la première fois le personnage.

Pourtant, la journée commença comme à son habitude : ses mini-fées ramener maintes et maintes dents, les ranger soigneusement dans les boites qui leur étaient destinés et repartes aussi sec. Tooth quant à elle traversait de long en large son palais aidant ses filles au rangement des boites, s'extasiant sur la beauté d'une incisive, déplorant l'hygiène buccale de certains enfants ou informant à ses filles où et où récoltées les dents.

Bref une journée tout à fait normal quand soudain une de ses mini-fées l'interpella. Cette dernière tenait entre ses mains une molaire. Une molaire qui semblait tout à fait normal, du moins au premier abord. Alors, pourquoi la mini-fée disait le contraire ? Intriguée Tooth prit la dent entre ses doigts. Et compris immédiatement que quelque chose clocher. Car Toothiana et ses filles tenaient une dent, elles avaient la possibilité d'entendre des brides de souvenirs provenant de celle-ci. Aussi touchant cette dent elle entendit la voix d'une enfant qui parlait. Mais cette dernière parler dans une langue qui lui était absolument inconnue. Pourtant, l'Homme dans la Lune lui avait donnés à elle et autres gardiens la possibilité de connaitre toutes les langues ayant était parlés sur cette terre. Et malgré tous ces efforts elle n'arrivait absolument pas à comprendre un seul mot. La situation devenant trop étrange à son goût, Tooth décida de faire ce qu'elle ne fessait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence : voir les souvenirs que contenait la dent.

Mais au moment où elle allait commencer le processus un étrange bruit retentit dans tout le palais. Un étrange bruit à mi-chemin entre le lave-linge rouillé et l'aspirateur pré à tomber en panne. Craignant une attaque de Pitch (même si c'était quasiment impossible, elle et ses trois autres collègues ayant fait en sorte qu'il reste dans ses ombres un petit bout de temps), Tooth se précipita vers la salle d'où provenait ce bruit. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, les minis-fées volaient dans tous les sens, affolaient par ce qui semblait être une cabine de police bleu comme le savent si bien faire les Anglais. Et avant même que Tooth et ses filles se soient remisent de cette étrange apparition, que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et qu'apparut à son seuil un vieillard. Un vieillard vêtu de manière un peu vétuste, mais surtout un vieillard en colère. Et avec lui quasiment accrochée à son pantalon, une petite fille de huit ans à peine. Tooth comprit immédiatement que la dent qu'elle avait dans sa main lui appartenait.

« - On est où Grand-père ? » demanda la petite fille d'une petite voix anxieuse.

Le Grand-père qui n'avait jusque là fait que parcourir la salle du regard ne prit pas la peine de répondre et avança vers Toothiana à grandes enjambées.

« - Alors, c'est vous la chef de ce gang de voleur de dent hein ? » Dit t'il d'une voix menaçante

Toothiana sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. « Gang » ? « Voleur de dent » ? C'est bien la première fois que l'on décrivait. La surprise était telle que même ses filles s'étaient figées. Puis comprenant qu'il était préférable que la question que le vieil homme venait de poser reçoit une réponse elle commença à s'expliquer :

« - M… Mais Je… je suis Toothiana, la… la fée des dents. Et il est dans mon devoir de… »

« - De quoi ? De voler les dents de laits des enfants ? Franchement vous n'avez pas d'activité moins pitoyable ? »

Là, Toothiana ne sut répondre. Comment expliquer son travail à un type qui ignore son existence. D'ailleurs, s'il ignore tout de sa légende comment fait-il pour la voir ? Plonger dans ses pensées, Tooth sursauta quand le vieil homme brandit sa canne devant ses yeux.

« - Ooooh ! Arrêter d'être sur la lune et rendait moi la dent de ma petite-fille ! »

D'un geste automatique, Tooth lui passa la dent de lait. Ce dernier eu un sourire satisfait et tendit la molaire à la petite fille qui la serra précipitamment dans le creux de sa main. Et enfin tous les deux repartir dans leur étrange cabine qui disparut dans le même bruit qu'elle avait fait en arrivant.

Dans un état second Toothiana se tourna vers ses filles, leur demandant du regard si elles avaient compris quelques choses. Mais elles étaient aussi perdues qu'elle.

* * *

Voila ! Premier OS terminer, corriger (du mieux que j'ai put) et prés a être publier. Il est 3heures du matin et je pense sérieusement à aller dodoter.

Au revoir, soyer sage, commenter et à bientôt pour un prochain OS !


	2. Revenez mercredi !

Et me revoilà de retour pour en autre OS. Si dans le précédent c'était la pauvre Tooth qui en avait bavée, c'est maintenant au tour de Bunny. D'ailleurs la cause de son tourment ne sera pas le Docteur (il sera d'ailleurs que mentionner). Mais la pétillante Clara, qui est la dernière compagne en date du Docteur.

INFO a savoir même dans les prochains OS : je ne sais plus dans quel épisode, mais le Docteur avait dit que le fait de voyager à l'intérieur du TARDIS avait des effets secondaires sur les voyageurs. Donc j'inclue le fait de pouvoir voir les légendes et les esprits fessant partie des effets secondaires.

* * *

Réponse reviews !

HikaruMichaels : Héhéhé... oui un Docteur comme cela doit surprendre. Ce n'est pas qu'il est méchant envers Tooth, c'est qu'il est très protecteur envers les personnes qui lui sont proches. Et puis comme il ne connait pas toutes les coutumes de la terre, il a réagit au quart de tour quand sa petite-fille lui a dit qu'une drôle de bestiole lui à voler sa dent.

* * *

_**Revenez mercredi !**_

Tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour le Lapin de Pâque, nommé Bunny par ses amis (et aussi le kangourou ou la cloche par un certain empêcheur-de-tourné-en-rond-glacé, mais c'est une autre histoire). Après la tournée de Pâque désastreux à cause d'un Croque-mitaine de mes deux l'année dernière, il fallait rattraper celui-ci. Car sinon même l'engelure ne pourrait le sauver cette fois-ci. Alors, cette fois-ci il m'y les bouches doubles avec plus d'œuf magnifiquement décoré, mais surtout laisser quelques enfants l'apercevoir. Car même si, la règle était que les enfants ne devaient absolument pas le voir durant sa tournée, les évènements de l'année dernière l'avaient plus affaibli que ce que l'on pouvait penser. Se faire donc entrapercevoir par ses croyants renforcera leur foi en lui et donc le fortifierais.

C'est pour cela qui se laissa voir par un petit habitant de la banlieue de Londres. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévus la réaction que cela allait engendrer. Dès que le garçon l'eu vue dans l'un des buissons de son jardin, il partie en courent à l'intérieur de sa maison en criant :

« - Clara ! Il y a un extraterrestre dans le jardin. »

A peine Bunny remis de sa surprise (extraterrestre ? Comment cela _extraterrestre_ ?) que surgit de la maison une jeune femme. Brune. La vingtaine. Fort mignonne quoiqu'un peu petite. Et armée d'un rouleau à pâtisserie. La dénommée Clara qui se dirigeait maintenant vers comme si elle avait la capacité de le voir.

« - Vous, là ! Oui vous ! Sortez du buisson ! »

En fait elle était capable de le voir ! Ne sachant que faire, mais sentant que la Clara pourrait l'assommée à coup d'instrument de cuisine au moindre faux mouvement, il se consentit de sortir du buisson.

Désormais bien plus grand que la femme, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très petit sous son regard furieux.

« - Vous êtes là pour le Docteur, j'imagine ? » S'exclama Clara. « Il n'est pas là. Revenez mercredi. Il vient toujours le mercredi. Maintenant partez ! Un extraterrestre c'est assez suffisant dans cette maison. »

Et pour appuie sa menace agita son rouleau sous le nez de Bunny. Un Bunny qui réussit seulement à dire un « Oui madame. Bien madame. » avant de partir par ses galeries. Mais il se jura une chose. Il reviendra mercredi. Il avait quelques trucs à régler avec ce maboule et sa boite bleue.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois cela sera le tour de Pitch de souffrir. Oui je suis en mode "fessons souffrir les pauvres membres du film Rise of the Guardians" si vous voulez faire basculez l'auteur sur un autre mode laissez un commentaire.


	3. Peur ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle rencontre haute en couleur entre nos deux univers/film/série favoris ! Cette fois, cela sera entre notre Croque-mitaine favori et Rose Tyler ! D'ailleurs je trouve avoir été très gentille avec Pitch. Rose est du genre à poser des questions et à frapper ensuite. Et pas l'inverse, comme d'autre (aller citons au hasard, Donna, Amy et River Song).

Petite bonus : il y a pour aujourd'hui pas une, mais deux histoires ! Et si la première, un OS, est sur un ton humoristique *pouêt pouêt*, cela n'est pas le cas de la deuxième, un drabble dépassant à peine les cent mots qui lui explique pourquoi j'ai placée ce recueil aussi dans _Drama._

* * *

Réponse, réponse ~~

HikaruMichaels :Et oui c'est bien Clara Oswin Oswald. La seule, l'unique ! Personnellement, j'ai aimée ce personnage depuis sa première apparition, surtout quand elle appele Rory, Nina XD.

Lucile Q : J'avoue que j'aime bien faire souffrir mes personnages. En fait plus je les fais souffrir plus je les adores *Tordue est mon deuxième prénom*. Et surtout merci d'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur.

ValOoh AsakOora : Contente que cela te plaise. Le concept de crossover entre ROTG et Doctor Who a déjà été fait, mais dans le fandom anglais. En fait je crois, sauf erreur de ma part, être la première à le faire en français part contre. Je ne me souviens plus trop comment m'est venu à l'esprit la rencontre entre Bunny et Clara, sauf que je me suis dit "tient cela doit être marrant". Pour ce qui est du rouleau a pâtisserie, j'ai tout d'abord pensé à une poêle, mais les poêle c'est pour Pitch (pour comprendre cette phrase, lisez **Frying Pan **d'Anima-Celesta). Pour ce qui est du premier Doctor, j'avoue le voir très bien en papy gâteaux avec sa petite-fille, surtout quand celle-ci était petite. **  
**

* * *

**_Peur ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?_**

Avoir pour job _Croque-mitaine_ amené forcément à des rencontres intéressantes et parfois même intrigante au point que même des centaines d'années après on ne peut les oublier. Comme quand le chemin de Pitch Black croisa celui de Rose Tyler. La rencontre se déroula dans les tours Powell se trouvant à Londres où le Croque-mitaine avait décidé de faire sa tournée. C'est quand il passa d'un appartement à un autre, qu'il tomba sur la jeune femme dans ce qui était sans aucun doute sa chambre. Dès la première seconde Pitch remarqua deux choses : cette femme (car c'était bien une femme qu'il avait en face de lui, même si son visage avait encore çà et là les contours de l'enfance), pouvait le voir. Mais surtout, il ne percevait en elle aucune peur de le voir surgir de nulle part. De la méfiance oui, mais pas de la peur.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda la jeune femme en se mettant lentement, mais surement dos à la porte comme si cela lui permettrait de fuir en cas de problème. « De quelle planète venez-vous ? ».

A cette phrase Pitch Black ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. _Elle le prenait pour un extraterrestre ou quoi ?!_ Évitant soigneusement de laissait sa bouche ouverte de manière peu intelligente (voire carrément débile), le maitre des cauchemars répliqua d'un ton cinglant (quoique avec un petit côté drama queen) :

« - Je suis Pitch Black, le Croque-mitaine et non un alien ! Et toi, qui est tu, misérable humaine ? »

La jeune femme qui ne sembla pas aimer la réponse haussa d'un sourcil et répondit d'un ton froid :

« - Je suis Rose Tyler, humaine comme vous l'avez deviné, mais surtout compagne du Docteur. Si vous voulez le voir pour quelle que raison que ce soit il se trouve au pied de la tour, dans son TARDIS. Mais je vous préviens, il est de mauvaise humeur, car ma mère la expulsait de la maison car elle ne veut pas qu'il dort ici. Selon elle, l'appartement est trop petit pour trois personnes, mais je crois que c'est pour le punir de ne pas avoir apprécié à sa juste valeur sa dernière expérience culinaire. Donc si vous venez avec des intentions pacifiques –mais j'en doute fort- vous pouvez aller le voir. Sinon faites votre testament avant de descendre. Mais maintenant vous pourriez partir s'il vous plait, j'ai envie de dormir. »

Cette tirade, laissa Pitch sans voix. Mais seulement quelques secondes. Car ensuite il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'exclama.

« - Mais je ne suis pas là pour voir l'autre cinglé et sa boite ! Et puis de toute façon, comment cela se fait t'il que tu ne sois pas effrayée par ma présence ? »

« - Et pourquoi aurais-je peur de vous ? »

A cela l'esprit explosa :

« - Mais enfin, je suis le Croque-mitaine ! Le maitre des cauchemars ! Le seigneur des ténèbres ! La cause et le créateur de chaque cauchemar que tu as eu depuis le début de ta pitoyable existence ! »

« - Et alors ? »

Le Croque-mitaine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Peut être qu'il avait mal entendus et qu'il devenait sourd avec l'âge._

« J'ai dit et alors ? Franchement si vous ne faites que des cauchemars cela n'a franchement rien d'effrayant ? »

« Comment cela _pas effrayant_ ! » S'exclama Pitch avec une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« - Ce que je veux dire. » Expliqua calmement Rose comme si elle s'adressait à un élève d'école primaire particulièrement borné. « C'est que les cauchemars ne met pas en danger la vie des gens, à part si on est somnambule, mais c'est une autre histoire. Et puis j'ai avec tout ce que j'ai vécue vos cauchemars me font ni chaud, ni froid. Au pire je passerais une très mauvaise nuit et si c'est le cas je sais désormais à qui je dois me plaindre désormais. »

Le Croque-mitaine eu du mal à avaler ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Surtout le fait qu'elle lui parle comme s'il était un gosse alors qu'il devait être, environ, son ainé de plus de deux mille ans. _Les jeunes de nos jours, aucun respect._ Il se retenait de déverser la flopée d'injures qu'il sentait sur le point de franchir la bouche. Ravala le tout et à la place demanda le plus poliment possible, passant même au vouvoiement :

« - Et qu'avez-vous subies pour que mes cauchemars ne soit pas si _effrayant_ ? »

Rose Tyler haussa les épaules.

« - Oh, rien de bien compliquer ! »

Puis se mit à énumérer en comptant avec ses doigts tous les dangers qu'elle avait frôlée avec le Docteur :

« Alors, il y a eu les Daleks, les Cybermens, les Raxacoricofallapatorien –essayer de dire cela plusieurs fois de suite, les Sycorax, les zombies-maque-à-gaz, ce que je pense être le Diable en personne ou du moins l'Incarnation du Mal à l'état pur et j'en passe. J'ai failli mourir de bien des façons dont certaine je n'aurais jamais imaginer. Sans compter le fait que j'ai vue plusieurs fois ma planète à deux doigts d'être réduite en cendre et ou envahit par des extraterrestres. Maintenant j'aimerais bien dormir. Déjà que le Docteur dit que nous, les humains on dort trop souvent. Et si vous ne décamper pas tout de suite j'appelle ma mère. Cela ne la gène pas de gifler un extraterrestre vieux de neuf cents ans, alors pourquoi pas le Croque-mitaine. »

Après avoir écouté cette dernière tirade, Pitch fit ce qu'il restait à faire pour préserver le morceau de dignité qui lui restait. Il partit.

* * *

**_J'aurais aimé mieux te connaitre_**

Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que les lignes temporelles de Pitch Black et de Rose Tyler se croisaient. Pourtant, le Croque-mitaine aurait bien aimé avoir mieux connut cette humaine bien plus forte que son apparence le laisser paraitre. Et puis c'était agréable de rencontre une personne qui même si elle n'était, malheureusement, pas effrayer par sa présence, n'en était pas dégouté non plus. C'était reposant. Aussi il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de regret quand il lut parmi les noms des personnes mortes lors de l'accident de _Canary Wharf_, celui de Rose et de sa mère. Il ne connut jamais la vérité.


End file.
